


Tu voz en mi radio (Bye Bye Love)

by Tedecanyella



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Escúchame, ¿vale? Escúchame. Ese traje representa una serie de cosas por las que he luchado durante años. Pero no me representa a mí. Y ahora mismo soy exactamente quien quiero ser, Bucky. Soy tu amigo."</p><p>Tras despertar, Bucky quiere despedirse de Steve antes de empezar una nueva vida, pero lo que termina haciendo es seguirle por medio planeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu voz en mi radio (Bye Bye Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Y.... esta es mi pequeña contribución a arreglar "la escena". O, más bien, una excusa para hacer que Steve y Bucky tengan un final feliz :)
> 
> Puede leerse como una especia de pre-Steve/Bucky, pero lo escribí partiendo de que lo que sienten el uno por el otro va más allá del amor platónico o fraternal.

En la estación de trenes de Odesa, Steve pasa prácticamente a rozar de él. Lleva un café en una mano y una bolsa de tela negra colgada del hombro, y con la gorra Nike, las gafas de sol de aviador y la barba de unos días, no llega a llamar la atención. Sus ropas no son tan caras ni tan vistosas como las que llevaba la última vez que le vio. La cazadora azul marino y los vaqueros le van demasiado holgados, las deportivas no son de último modelo y se ven desgastadas por el uso. Sigue caminando con los hombros erguidos. Parece exactamente lo que es: un exmilitar. En el este de Europa, nadie le mira dos veces.

Natalia lleva el pelo teñido de color castaño, recogido en una coleta alta, y con el atuendo de una mochilera cualquiera podría pasar por una mujer en la segunda mitad de los veinte, aunque debe de tener unos treintaicinco.

Bucky –así es como piensa en él mismo desde que Steve le dio ese nombre, y no se siente mal llevándolo, aunque se lo haya robado a un hombre muerto– les observa. Se pregunta si están juntos, el Capitán América y la Viuda Negra. O más bien Steve Rogers y Natalia Romanova. Hace mucho tiempo que sus alter egos no están en activo, a pesar de que ellos no hayan dejado de trabajar en las sombras. Bucky hizo sus deberes cuando despertó. Pasó meses leyendo periódicos, poniéndose al día, mientras el equipo del Rey T’Challa trabajaba con él para asegurarse de que, cuando volvieran a soltarle al mundo, habría dejado de ser una bomba de relojería.

“El Capitán Rogers me pidió que le avisara en cuanto hubiera la más mínima novedad, señor Barnes” le dijo poco antes de que se marchara, después de ofrecerle un té especiado que Bucky no rechazó. “Y considero al Capitán un aliado importante.”

“Sí. Pero Rogers siempre ha tenido algún que otro problema con lo de entender que no soy de su propiedad. Viene de lejos.”

“Tiene que comprender que me pone en una posición complicada, sargento Barnes.”

“Barnes. Solo Barnes, por favor. Le agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí. Le pido algo de tiempo.”

“¿Cuánto?”

“Tres meses, máximo.”

“Bien. Tiene hasta el uno de diciembre. Esa es la fecha en que me pondré en contacto con el Capitán Rogers y le informaré de su estado y de su posición en ese momento.”

Bucky asintió, y le estrechó la mano a un rey.

En Odesa está a punto de tocarle el brazo a Steve, pero le deja pasar de largo. Sin recuerdos no se habría liberado de sus captores. Pero a veces desearía que pudieran sacárselos todos de la cabeza –esta vez para siempre.

Steve y Natasha cogen un tren en dirección a Kiev, y Bucky lo toma hacia el oeste, hacia Rumania. Piensa en ir hacia el sur, encontrar un apartamento en la costa del Mediterráneo. Escoge un asiento al lado de la ventana y mientras ve pasar el paisaje piensa en Steve y Natalia juntos. No sabe por qué, pero siente auténtica curiosidad por ellos dos. Su Natalia, que nunca necesitó que nadie la defendiera, y su Steve, que siempre quiso proteger a todo el mundo excepto a él mismo. Sería bonito.

Es veintiséis de setiembre. Le quedan dos meses y cinco días.

***

Recuerda bien a Nicholas Fury, con la claridad nítida con la que recuerda a cualquiera de los objetivos que han estado al otro lado de la mirilla de su rifle.

Ahora vive en Helsinki, porque desde el principio demostró ser un bastardo obstinado en hacerle la vida imposible a cualquiera a su alrededor. Vive en un ático en el centro, y Bucky espera en la calle con un chocolate caliente entre las manos enfundadas en guantes térmicos.

Steve lleva un anorak de color azul, porque parece que no tiene mucha imaginación con los colores, y unas botas de color caqui que no parecen exactamente adecuadas para el clima. Visita el museo de Ateneum, y Bucky está a punto de dar media vuelta porque es un jueves por la mañana y sabe que, a excepción de algunos grupos escolares, estará prácticamente vacío y no será fácil pasar desapercibido, pero el impulso de seguirle es demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo. Parece estúpido, haber hecho todo el viaje hasta allí –horas de viaje en la clase turista de una compañía aérea low-cost con los asistentes de vuelo más hoscos de la historia– para marcharse en menos de un día.

Steve deambula por los pasadizos durante horas, sin rastro de la intención que suele caracterizar cada una de sus acciones. No parece un hombre que se mueve con un objetivo. A menudo se para en medio de un pasadizo para alzar la cabeza y contemplar el propio edificio, y pasa tanto tiempo mirando el Van Gogh que Bucky se pregunta si está teniendo algún tipo de epifanía. Aprovecha la ocasión para observarle. No presenta síntomas físicos de haber envejecido, pero tiene la impresión de que el azul de sus ojos nunca fue tan apagado. La barba que en Odesa era de días ha evolucionado a una barba de verdad, espesa, más oscura que su pelo, que deja al descubierto en el interior del museo. 

Este Steve no siempre se parece al hombre que Bucky intentó reconstruir a partir de fragmentos de memoria y un panfleto que sacó de la exposición del Smithsonian, aunque no sabría decir exactamente dónde están las diferencias. Hace tiempo que no le ve luchar, pero está convencido de que tras esa apariencia inofensiva de turista americano, con los vaqueros de tiro alto y la camisa de cuadros, sigue estando la única persona con la capacidad de plantarle cara. Incluso ahora, con el brazo que le dieron en Wakanda, mucho menos letal y mucho más funcional, Steve es la única persona que representa una amenaza para él. La idea le provoca un escalofrío que le recorre la columna. Los puñetazos y los golpes, las patadas, el brazo de Steve bloqueándole la tráquea; aún siente la lucha a flor de piel. Es lo que son ahora. Violencia pura.

Excepto que Steve se para en la tienda del museo y se compra un lápiz de recuerdo. Es ese gesto. De golpe Steve parece tremendamente solo. Bucky siente algo que podría ser lástima pero es más bien un anhelo intenso en la boca del estómago.

Diez de octubre. Le quedan un mes y veintiún días.

***

El sur de Argentina es un desastre de dimensiones estratosféricas. Portales interdimensionales y dobles malvados, una lucha algo confusa en la que Bucky interviene desde lejos. Diría que sienta bien, estar en acción de nuevo, si no fuera porque intentar retener la invasión de unos superhéroes malignos provenientes de una realidad paralela es algo escabroso –y gracias a Dios que su propio doble no está allí porque, la verdad, no está seguro de si todos los que vienen de la otra dimensión son intrínsecamente malvados o simplemente son un reflejo de lo que existe en este mundo pero al revés, y entonces existiría la posibilidad de que _él_ sea el malvado y en la otra dimensión haya un Bucky Barnes superhéroe que lucha por el bien y la justicia.

Steve sigue siendo glorioso luchando, a pesar de que ahora solo se sirve de puños y pies, y viste un traje de color azul oscuro uniforme, sin barras, sin estrellas, sin distintivos.

Al final, incluso desde lejos, Bucky puede ver que Steve está tocado, a pesar de que sonríe mucho y reparte palmadas en cada hombro que encuentra como si quisiera dislocar unos cuantos más antes de irse a la cama. Hay un hombre alto, con una melena rubia trenzada, que viste una capa y lleva los brazos al descubierto. Se despide de Steve con un abrazo de oso y lágrimas en los ojos.

“No tenía ni idea, hermano, tienes mi palabra de que no la tenía. Me entristece saber que este mundo no trata a sus guerreros con la dignidad y el respeto que merecen. Serás bienvenido en Asgard siempre que así lo desees, y se te recibirá con los honores propios de un Dios.”

Hay mucha más palabrería y varios “hermanos” en la conversación, pero en algunas cosas Steve sigue siendo aquel muchacho con una camisa fina como el papel de fumar de tanto lavarla y el flequillo demasiado largo, y el sonrojo que le tiñe las mejillas cuando habla con Thor no tiene nada de fraternal.

Bucky se acuerda de Peggy Carter. Se acuerda del carmín, del acento británico, de los ojos incandescentes. Se acuerda del rechazo y de los celos, aunque no cree que tuviera ninguna razón para sentirse así respecto a una mujer que acababa de conocer. Otras muchas chicas le prestaron atención incluso cuando se sentía como un trapo sucio y usado. Está bastante seguro de que ni se sentía rechazado por Peggy Carter ni era por ella por quién sentía celos, aunque no sabe qué significa.

A veces se dice que querría que le borraran los recuerdos porque todo sería más fácil, pero se miente a él mismo. Steve fue lo único por lo que luchó para conservar todos esos años, incluso cuando ya no lo merecía porque había entregado todo su ser y no le quedaba alma.

Después de la debacle, un jet recoge a Steve justo antes de que lleguen varias organizaciones internacionales que probablemente aún quieren apresarle y juzgarle ante todos los medios de comunicación del mundo a modo de castigo ejemplar para cualquiera que piense en seguir una carrera de justiciero –aunque Steve nunca fue un justiciero. Nunca.

Bucky coge un tren nocturno en dirección a Buenos Aires y duerme en una litera estrecha, con las luces del exterior pasando a toda velocidad por el techo de color crema del vagón. No es casualidad, piensa justo antes de que se le cierren los ojos, que la única cosa en común entre él y el otro Bucky Barnes sea Steve.

Veintinueve de octubre. Un mes y dos días.

***

Los Acuerdos de Sokovia siguen teniendo vigencia en el 2019.

No hubo ningún tipo de noticia respecto a los presos fugados de una prisión de alta seguridad bajo el océano tres años atrás. Probablemente porque su presencia allí violaba varios artículos de los Derechos Humanos y los que habrían tenido que regularla miraron hacia otro lado, desesperados por contener una amenaza que les quedaba grande. Ningún tipo de repercusión en los periódicos ni en la televisión, ni siquiera en internet se habló de ellos. Porque nadie sabía dónde habían ido a parar.

A día de hoy, Sam Wilson trabaja como terapeuta en un centro de veteranos de Seattle.

Él y Steve salen a correr a las cinco de la mañana bajo una lluvia que cae fina como agujas, vestidos con pantalón de chándal y unos impermeables ligeros con los que se cubren el torso y la cabeza, el eco de sus pisadas sobre el pavimento mojado y de sus respiraciones acompasadas perfectamente audibles en la quietud de la madrugada.

Steve solía correr como si volara, antes. Como si hubiera recibido las alas de un fénix, el pájaro que emerge de sus propias cenizas –Bucky sabe que Steve no murió para convertirse en súper soldado, pero diría que sí quemó una parte de su vida anterior.

Después de haber dado unas vueltas al parque conversando con Sam, Steve le deja estirando junto a un árbol para seguir a solas. 

Ahora, Steve corre como si se castigara.

En 1945, todos los periódicos anunciaron que el Capitán América había muerto. Bucky nunca llegó a verlos. No lo supo hasta que ya no tenía la capacidad de comprender lo que significaba para él –su amigo, su familia, el hombre al que siguió hasta el fin del mundo. Habrían podido ponerle a su propia madre delante y no la habría reconocido.

El vacío de no tener una identidad, de saberse la propiedad de otros, era doloroso. Pero no era lo peor.

Lo peor fue despertar en el 2014 y darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Lo peor es cargar con la culpabilidad como si fuera un bloque de hormigón colgado del cuello con una cadena y saber que no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar un sentimiento tan humano como la culpa –todo lo que él hizo está más allá de la humanidad.

Steve corre hasta que el viento le arranca lágrimas de los ojos y, al final, solo se detiene porque empiezan a aparecer otros corredores por los senderos asfaltados del parque y está claro que no quiere llamar la atención sobre él mismo.

Bucky sabe que no puede absolver a Steve de sus pecados, pero no quiere ser uno de ellos. No quiere ser otra de las faltas que Steve intenta expiar con esta vida a medias, moviéndose como un fantasma entre las sombras, emergiendo solo cuando alguien necesita a un héroe.

Sam y Steve van a desayunar a una cafetería después de darse una ducha. Bucky se pregunta si todos aquellos que rescataron de aquella prisión hace tres años, ahora llevan vidas normales bajo nombres falsos en distintos puntos del planeta. Tiene una cierta idea de la identidad de la persona que les protege, aunque no sabe cómo de desacertada puede ser.

Steve ríe más cuando está con Sam Wilson. A veces baja la cabeza y se pasa una mano por la nuca, un gesto que nunca perdió, que Bucky sospecha que convirtió en una forma inconsciente de flirteo.

A Sam Wilson no le atraen los hombres. Bucky tuvo bastante con un vistazo para saberlo. Steve, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no es idiota. No cree que le costara mucho calarle.

Por algún motivo, esto le provoca un alivio inmenso. Le gustaría que Steve estuviera con Natalia. Con la mujer rubia a la que besó antes de salir de Berlín. Con el Dios mitológico de la capa absurda. Pero _no_ con Sam Wilson.

Steve parece dispuesto a pasar unos días en Seattle, y Bucky está convencido de que no va a encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar con él allí.

Nueve de noviembre. Veintiún días.

***

Llueve en Nueva York, y la humedad y el frío le calan los huesos. Steve coge una habitación en un pequeño hotel en Manhattan y Bucky entra unos diez minutos después y se registra con el nombre que aparece en su pasaporte. La recepcionista le pasa la llave con una sonrisa amable, sin rastro de miedo.

Se para un momento ante la habitación de Steve, las botas y la ropa goteando sobre el suelo enmoquetado. Sería tan fácil como tocar con los nudillos en la puerta forrada de chapa de madera.

Últimamente tiene la sensación de que podría pasar otra vida entera siguiendo a Steve. Se está acostumbrando. La idea de que solo con alzar una mano puede acabar de una vez con todo eso es excitante y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

El timbre de un móvil suena con estridencia al otro lado de la puerta, y Bucky introduce la llave en el cerrojo de su habitación, contigua a la de Steve.

Con lo finas que son las paredes, podría oír la conversación de Steve incluso si su oído fuera el de una persona normal. Permanece sentado en la cama, no muy seguro de por qué no va a darse una ducha larga de agua caliente que le reconforte después de horas caminando bajo la lluvia.

“…la vi en agosto, se la ve bien, _mejor_. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabías…”

La voz de Steve es queda, grave. Por la forma en que parece medir cada una de sus palabras, Bucky adivina que es una de aquellas conversaciones en las que nadie dice lo que quiere decir en realidad.

“Probablemente es mejor que no lo sepas… Sí, sí he estado al tanto, pero de todas formas creo que los Mets tuvieron una buena temporada…”

Los muelles del colchón crujen cuando Steve se deja caer con todo su peso sobre ellos. El suspiro que llega de la otra habitación es un suspiro lleno de una fatiga profunda, asentada en los huesos.

“Ya sabes por qué, Tony.”

Es en ese momento cuando Bucky decide levantarse. Deja la ropa empapada en el fregadero del lavabo y después la tiende sobre la bañera, esperando que por la mañana esté seca para poder guardarla en la mochila hasta que tenga ocasión de pasar por una lavandería.

Se mete en la cama vestido con calzoncillos y una camiseta. Steve está removiendo los botellines del mueble-bar. Buena suerte con eso, piensa Bucky. Después de su primera estancia en el laboratorio de Zola, tuvo que empezar a beber casi el doble que antes para que le hiciera algún tipo de efecto. No tiene ni idea de si a día de hoy aún puede emborracharse. De si las bebidas alcohólicas le sentarían bien. De si aún le gustarían el sabor fuerte o esa sensación de quemazón cuando el líquido baja por la garganta.

Veintiocho de noviembre. Puede que vaya siendo hora de aceptar que nunca ha tenido la más mínima intención de dar el paso.

***

Es fácil cruzarse con otras personas en el metro. Topar con ellas. Cuerpos que se rozan, que se tocan, pequeñas colisiones accidentales. Deslizar una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada en uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila de Steve es tan simple como pasar a su lado en medio de la multitud. Un segundo de contacto, y vuelven a caminar en direcciones distintas.

Habría sido el final perfecto. La despedida por escrito, el cierre del ciclo que Steve abrió al pronunciar su nombre, todos los cabos atados. La última misión de Bucky, terminada.

Lo habría sido, si los dedos de Steve no se hubieran cerrado sobre su muñeca derecha antes de que pudiera salir del radio de su alcance.

El contacto es como una descarga eléctrica. Como despertar de un sueño de un sobresalto, con el corazón volando y la sensación de haberse estado precipitando al vacío, los pulmones vacíos por el impacto de la caída. Bucky se zafa de un tirón, corre, corre, corre y la gente se aparta instintivamente de él, como se apartarían de una fiera suelta.

Las suelas de las zapatillas de Steve retumban contra el pavimento húmedo, y es lo único que Bucky puede oír, todo lo que se sucede a su alrededor convertido en ruido blanco. Asciende las escaleras hacia la calle de cuatro en cuatro, y las suelas de sus botas no resbalan sobre las aceras mojadas, no vacila a la hora de girar esquinas y tomar callejones. No solo porque está entrenado para analizar situaciones y tomar decisiones rápidas y eficaces. Se mueve por instinto porque conoce las calles por las que avanza como la palma de su propia mano; están en Brooklyn.

El problema es que Steve también las conoce. Incluso mejor que él, porque ha tenido tiempo de familiarizarse con los cambios. ¿Le habría atrapado sin esta leve ventaja? Puede que sí. Probablemente sí. Steve es más rápido que él. Físicamente, Steve siempre va unos milímetros por delante. Aún a día de hoy, no se le considera un milagro irrepetible de la ciencia por nada.

El peso entero de Steve le cae encima al final de un callejón, aprovechando la inercia de sus dos cuerpos para atraparle contra la pared de ladrillo. El golpe es tan fuerte que por un momento Bucky tiene estrellas ante los ojos, y sus manos se van al pecho de Steve, a la camisa de Steve, intenta apartarle de él, empujando con los puños cerrados, las bases de las manos apoyadas contra su pecho inamovible. Steve le tiene clavado contra la pared, apoyado con los antebrazos sobre sus hombros, los pies plantados en el suelo al lado de los suyos.

Bucky podría liberarse de muchas formas. Todas requerirían herir a Steve en cierta medida.

Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y duele. Puede que se haya abierto una herida. Puede que ahora mismo tenga una _concusión_.

–Basta ya de seguirme –le espeta Steve, dejando apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros.

Bucky ríe. Se ha mordido la lengua en algún momento, y traga sangre junto con la saliva. Torpe, torpe.

–Es lo que intentaba, Rogers. Joder, quién perseguía a quién hace un momento, ¿eh?

Los codos de Steve son puntiagudos, hundidos en la cavidad debajo de sus clavículas. Su respiración es agitada bajo las manos de Bucky, sobre su rostro.

–¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

–Odessa –responde Steve.

–Natalia –murmura Bucky, porque por supuesto, _por supuesto_ que Natalia le vio, porque lo sabía desde el principio, que _ella_ no le pasaría por alto–. ¿Por qué no te acercaste?

Steve suspira, y al fin relaja los músculos, aparta su peso de Bucky para apoyar las manos en la pared, una a cada lado de su cabeza. Ahora podría escabullirse. Sería fácil, hacerle perder el equilibrio para ganar unos segundos de ventaja –quizás esta vez Steve le dejaría marcharse.

–¿Por qué no te acercaste tú, Buck? –pregunta Steve, exhalando las palabras, como una rendición–. ¿O por qué no desapareciste, si era lo que querías?

–Porque no era lo que quería –admite Bucky, a regañadientes, y lo sabía, sabía que en el momento en que estuviera ante Steve sería incapaz de hacer lo que se supone que tenía que hacer. Por eso intentó dejarle una nota. Explicárselo por escrito. Tantos días y tantos esfuerzos malgastados.

Steve asiente, y las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba.

–De acuerdo, Buck –murmura.

La mano que se posa en su nuca es cálida a pesar del frío y la humedad.

–No te vayas si no quieres. Quédate conmigo –susurra, apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

–No es tan fácil. No puedo llevar una vida normal. Nunca van a dejar de buscarme. Nunca vas a poder ser quien de verdad quieres…

Pero Steve está moviendo la cabeza, negando, hasta que le interrumpe:

–Todo esto empezó contigo. El traje de Capitán América nunca habría sido más que un chiste si no hubieras estado allí. Eres tan responsable de ese traje como yo…

–No, Steve, esto no funciona así, esto no es como ir a rescatar a tu amigo en plena guerra…

–Escúchame, ¿vale? Escúchame. Ese traje representa una serie de cosas por las que he luchado durante años. Pero no me representa a mí. Y ahora mismo soy exactamente quien quiero ser, Bucky. Soy tu amigo.

Y, a la hora de la verdad, es todo lo que Bucky necesitaba oír.

***

Entran en el estado de Nueva Jersey de madrugada, justo cuando la línea del horizonte empieza a teñirse de rosa en el este, y el móvil de Steve suena poco después.

Bucky no aparta la vista de la carretera. No le hace falta preguntar para saber quién está al otro lado de la línea cuando Steve responde.

–Pásamelo –susurra cuando intuye que el final de la conversación se acerca, y Steve asiente una vez, un gesto leve de la barbilla.

–Bien. Sí. Está aquí, conmigo, creo que quiere unas palabras.

“Sargento Barnes. Me alegra oír que se ha reunido con el Capitán Rogers y que los dos se encuentran en buen estado. Entiendo que su situación sigue siendo delicada, pero como le he dicho al Capitán, cuentan como mínimo con un aliado.”

–Gracias, Majestad –responde Bucky.

“T’Challa. Solo T’Challa,” replica el rey de Wakanda desde la otra punta del mundo, y a pesar de que no hay rastro de sorna en su voz, Bucky sonríe.

-Gracias, T’Challa. Por todo.

Paran en una cafetería al pie de la carretera y desayunan tortitas con beicon y huevos revueltos junto con toneladas de café. Steve no deja de darle patadas por debajo de la mesa y sonreírle como si tuvieran doce años.

–¿Y ahora qué? –pregunta Bucky cuando salen al aire helado de la mañana.

Es un día gris de cielos metálicos y encapotados, un día invernal. Steve le pasa un brazo por los hombros, como si quisiera mantenerle caliente, como si simplemente no fuera capaz de dejar de tocarle –es algo a lo que Bucky podría acostumbrarse demasiado rápido, a ese contacto físico desmesurado, a tener a Steve cerca, a sentirle contra él, lleno de vida.

–Voy a reunirme con Natasha dentro de unos días, aún no sé dónde. Hasta entonces… Nunca he visto el Gran Cañón del Colorado. Podríamos conducir hasta la costa oeste. Ver el océano.

–Ya he visto el océano, Rogers. Es grande y está lleno de agua.

–Yo también he visto el océano. Qué más da. Sabes que la temperatura es primaveral en California en esta época del año, ¿no?

–Bien pensado, nos vamos a California –responde Bucky, y Steve ríe, inclina la cabeza hacia él hasta apoyar la frente contra su sien.

–Estás aquí, Buck –resopla Steve al llegar al coche, y esta vez su risa suena rota–. Pensaba que estabas… No lo sabía, te juro que no…

–Shhh, no, no, Steve, no –murmura Bucky, y le atrae hacia sí de nuevo cuando Steve hace ademán de apartarse, le rodea los hombros con los dos brazos.

Son las siete de la mañana y solo hay otro coche en el aparcamiento, pero en realidad no le importa, que alguien pueda verles abrazados contra un todo terreno. Vigilar a la gente a su alrededor, hacerse invisible a sus ojos, se ha convertido en un modo de vida. Pero esta vez, si alguien les mira, no va a ser porque sospeche de sus verdaderas identidades. Esta vez, no podría importarle menos que alguien le vea susurrar estupideces al oído de la persona a la que más quiere –la única– de mientras le sujeta contra sí. Se lo han ganado, los dos. Por lo menos, se han ganado tener esto.

Suben al coche después de mucho rato, y lo primero que Bucky hace es encender el motor para que se caliente lo suficiente para encender la calefacción.

–Lo siento, te juro que…

–Haz el favor de no jurarme nada –le corta Bucky.

–De acuerdo, no voy a decir nada –replica Steve, y suena exasperado, pero por una vez mantiene esa bocaza suya cerrada.

Bucky deja la mano en medio de los dos después de incorporarse a la autopista, acostumbrado a llevarla sobre el cambio de marchas en Europa, y Steve la cubre con la suya, cálida y seca a pesar del frío, entrelaza sus dedos y le da un apretón.

Bucky le echa una mirada de reojo, y Steve sonríe, como si le retara a protestar. Como si alguna vez hubiera existido un Bucky Barnes que supiera como apartarse de Steve Rogers.

Bucky no está muy seguro de qué pasa a partir de ahora. De momento, va a seguir conduciendo. _De momento_ , por primera vez, suena como un principio y no como un final.

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

      

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
